The Nature of the Wild
by ThePhoenixKing101
Summary: A young boy's quirk is unleashed on a group of villains who kill his father and he is forced to move to Japan to find his mother. The boy must adapt to his new family, his new friends, and his quirk which seems to have a secret of its own. Follow Tyler as he runs from his past, and tries to find his place where in a world of quirks, even his is an oddity. OC oriented.


_Screams, So many screams. Howl of anguish, and blood splattering the ground._

_A rage inside of him that he can't stop, he wants it to stop so bad._

_The red eyes stare into his own and a voice that sounds like leaves blowing in the wind whispers into his ears._

"_**The wood is yours, but you are the wood's. Nature has made it's claim.**_"

—

"His parents?"

"One dead, the other wasn't in the picture."

Detective Naomasa knew this stint in America would be stressful, if only because of how reckless these crazy bastards were.

This however, was something else. He stared down at the pictures of the crime scene. Any other family and the photos would look much different. But the gruesome blood splatters of a group of small time villains assaulted his view instead.

Bodies impaled on tree branches, others choked by roots holding them to the ground, and the worst in Tsukauchi's opinion, the supposed leader bleeding around a mouthful of what looked like bark still emerging from his lungs and stomach cavity.

And finally a picture of the culprit's father. A Hero by the name of Wildheart, who was off duty at the time taking a stroll through the woods with his son. A single father whose lover had left after conceiving their child, was one of the more well known heroes of America, his quirk allowing him to touch trees, rock, any original element and bend it to his will. He was found being held by his son, who was crying at the scene.

Originally thought to have been done by Wildheart, later surveillance caught a fuzzy video of the son's quirk activating seemingly for the first time, The boy screaming in anguish as his father fell to a gunshot, and seemingly summoning a tree like avatar which subsequently left no one but his father and the boy unscathed.

After the carnage of the video, some of which made even Naomasa queasy, the avatar appeared to shrink down until only its head was left, and the boy picked it up, putting it on his back.

"Look at the boy when he picks it up, something seem... off to you?" Detective Dareck, a large fifty some old man with a pepper colored beard and bald murmured, looking close.

The foreign detective looked a second time, eyes narrowing.

"Yeah, the boy stopped crying, seemed to go into a trance. What is that head from anyway, it looks like some sort of animal skull." He muttered and Dareck snapped his fingers a few times thinking about it.

"Deer I believe, we have lots up here in Michigan." Naomasa nodded and looked at the glass across from them, the scared and still crying five year old sitting in an interrogation chamber like a criminal.

"So what can we do about this?" Naomasa murmured and Dareck scratches his head, shrugging.

"Well code states he should be locked up tight, and put under heavy supervision."

Naomasa looked at him in horror and confusion. "He's barely even five years old, what would that accomplish besides making the situation worse?"

He asked the question with thinly veiled anger, and Dareck put his hands up in mock surrender.

"Hold your horses there Nao-" more anger, he didn't particularly like the nickname, "I said to code, not what I plan on doing."

That calmed the Japanese Detective down a bit and he motioned for the other to continue.

"Well, like I said in America, he will be prosecuted, as a kid or not, we are strict when it comes to lethal force with quirks."

He held up a hand, as Naomasa opened his mouth again. "Let me finish Nao."

He cleared his throat and walked up to the glass to stare at the boy.

"Take him with you to Japan, I know their laws are more… loose when it comes to these situations, and I know you will be able to find a place where he won't have issues fitting in."

"Me take him? But isn't that also against-"

"No, we either deport the child to a country they are affiliated with, or we prosecute them. Quirk laws are strict about this." He pulled out a cigarette and muttered about bad habits before lighting it up.

"His mother was Japanese, a hero from what we know, though we don't know which one." Naomasa was speechless, taking a better look at the boy.

Dark Mediterranean olive skin, black hair with white streaks, tear filled blue eyes with small yellowish spots over the blue.

"Anything that affects him that might point us to who his mother is?" Naomasa asked tiredly, realizing what this kid was going to cause him, which was lots of paperwork and sleepless nights.

"He can jump pretty high for a boy his age, and he likes to wrestle, remind you of anyone you might recall?"

Naomasa shook his head, and sighed.

"Damn I gotta think of a good place to put him," he chuckled in a non humorous way, "definitely not with some regular family, that would end only badly."

"I need a hero at least.. maybe more than one, who has experience dealing with rugged terrain like a forest.."

And just like that, he got an idea. He turned to the other detective, whose eyebrow was raised.

"Ever heard of a group in Japan called the Wild Wild Pussycats?"

—-

"Daddy.." the boy couldn't hear the detectives past the glass, he was absorbed in his own anguish, replaying that gunshot over and over, crying even more.

"_Why do you cry?"_

He flinched at the voice, he heard it in his head and he cried more.

"Daddy is g-g-gone!"

"_Oh." _The voice was quiet for a second, even though the young man could… feel it thinking.

"_I don't think I understand, I only just came to be, and much of this confuses me."_

The boy cried some more, and the voice seemed to contemplate.

"_But… you are sad, and I do not wish for you to be sad." _The skull on his back seemed to move closer to his head, and rubbed the back of his neck with a soft spot.

"_I shall be here, if you need me young one." _The skull settled back between his shoulder blades, the other presence fading for a moment.

"W-wait." The presence came back, almost instantly and it seemed to wait like he asked.

"What's your n-name, so I know w-w-what to call you." He muttered, his tears still going strong as he talked to the strange.. thing in his head.

"_I'll tell you if you tell me yours." _

That seemed fair. "My name is Tyler, a lot of people call me Ty though.." His tears dried up as the presence seemed to think about his own name, he felt it go through his memories, and settle on one from a story his dad used to tell him to make him go to bed on time. A story about his ancestors.

"_What is this?" _The voice seemed to contemplate the story, and the picture in the book the man named Wildheart was showing the young boy.

"That was a story daddy used to tell me to make me go to bed on time, he said the monster in the book would get me if I didn't." The presence paused and seemed to look through memories again.

"_How do you say its name?" _

"Uh wenndo, no… wendiiga?" Tyler thought really hard, trying to remember the name his dad had given it.

The presence finally found the name, and Tyler remembered what it was. In unison they said its name.

"W_e_n_d_i_g_o"

**HO HO I'm lookin forward to this! Sorry to those who were lookin forward to the Changing Fate update, but I had to get this out, and I think this has a high chance of bieng my main story!**

**Hope you enjoy, please Fav, Foll, and Review!**


End file.
